Safe And Sound
by paradise cat
Summary: La guerra se había llevado lo que mas amaba, pero en su adiós le pidió que le cantara... como despedida le dijo estas ultimas palabras...Safe And Sound


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Disney, y la canción pertenece a Taylor Swift.**

**Escuchar Recomendable Safe And Sound. **

**Espero sea de su agrado….**

**Safe And Sound.**

_Oneshot_

Los estragos de la guerra eran notables, muchos de los árboles y cosas alrededor ardían en llamas y algunas estaban congeladas el escenario era totalmente tétrico entre todos los daños se encontraban soldados tanto de Arendelle, Corona y Weselton quienes dieron sus vidas en la guerra unos por el bien de la justicia, otros por todo el rencor de su líder.

Lo que antes fue un lugar colorido, lleno de flores y naturaleza que parecía tener vida, ahora era el campo de batalla en Arendelle. Habían luchado como nunca y obtuvieron la victoria a un precio muy alto o al menos para ella lo era, los sollozos de la soberana no se hicieron de esperar caminando entre los escombros solo con el propósito de encontrarlo.

A la distancia pudo visualizar la figura que al parecer se encontraba inconsciente eso quería creer que era eso, dando pasos torpes a causa de sus heridas en las piernas no tan graves y también se debía a la obscuridad señal de que el amanecer llegaría pronto, continuo su camino al pelirrojo tendido y abatido por el confronta miento con el enemigo. Bendito karma que ahora se había encargado del decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, Haz unos cuantos años el mismo tenía la intención de destruir a Elsa esta noche había demostrado con hechos todo lo contrario, el cariño y amor que sentía por ella pudo mas con su ambición tanto que se unió en su lucha contra el duque de Weselton que intento apoderarse de su reino al igual que de su reina por eso el motivo de la guerra.

Pensándolo bien no se habían dando muestra de afecto alguno en los meses juntos, era evidente el sentimiento. Solo que por azares del destino sus oportunidades con ella estaban nulas todo por culpa de la estúpida espada que se encontraba instalada en su abdomen causándole una gran pérdida de sangre y obviamente el sabia que una vez que cerrara los ojos jamás los volvería a abrir, pedía que cuando eso sucediese ella estuviera con él.

-Hans- grito Elsa al ver la espada y el pequeño charco de sangre formado a su alrededor, involuntariamente se formo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Hans- ¿prometiste estar bien?- dijo con voz quebrantada, se tiro a su lado sin importar que se manchara de sangre.

-Elsa me alegro verte viva- dijo algo sarcástico, no quería que lo viera peor de lo que ya estaba- no es momento de regaños.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo- dijo tratando de calmarse, acerco una mano a la espada- tal vez yo pueda…

-Elsa, no hay nada que hacer- dijo con resignación- ¿podrías hacer algo, es importante?- dijo débilmente, era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer en un atardecer con ella.

-Lo que sea- contesto sonriéndole débilmente, sonreír en esos momentos era como tener trozos de afilado hielo en la boca.

-¿Me dejarías poner mi cabeza en tus piernas?- pregunto el joven pelirrojo con la esperanza de pasar sus últimos momento con ella, aunque sea en ese tétrico escenario.

Ella no contesto, simplemente se arrastro para quedar justo para quedar en la posición perfecta con mucho cuidado levando su cabeza posicionándola en sus piernas como el pidió. Sentía la humedad de su cabello pelirrojo lleno de sangre, pero aun asi no le importo.

Asi se quedaron unos minutos, ella pasando sus dedos por la hebras de cabello pelirrojo y el disfrutando de las atenciones que le daba la reina.

-Tengo sueño- murmuro rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé, cariño- le dijo dejándose levar por sus sentimientos, no sabe cómo o porque sentía esa sed de decirle lo que pasaba por su mente de todo el amor que desarrollo por él.

Y solo encontró una manera de hacérselo saber, bajo su rostro acercándolo al de él, una vez más volvió a ver esos luceros verdes que la miraban con adoración y un profundo amor de un movimiento suave pero a la vez rápido juntaron sus labios y se dieron cuente de la manera perfecta en que encajaban, fueron destinados para estar juntos, y asi siguieron dándose besos esos besos que se debieron dar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tengo sueño- repitió entre beso y beso, Elsa no quería parar aun sabiendo de que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

-Lo sé, amor- contesto una vez que dejo ir sus labios y volvió a levantar su cabeza, había pasado un buen tiempo y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba mas pálido y el charco aumento su tamaño. Como era de esperarse el cielo se empezó a tornar de azul y las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer.

-Elsa, cántame algo me gusta tu voz- dijo en un susurro, cerró los ojos y se relajo sabía que era el momento de marchar y quería hacerlo escuchando cantar a su amor.

-Jamás me has escuchado cantar- le dijo en tono acusador.

-Sí, sueles cantar cuando crees que estás sola o cuando caminas por los jardines- le dijo soltando una risita, ella iba a recriminar contra eso. Pero sus palabras quedaron en su boca cuando él le dijo- no se lo diré a nadie lo prometo.

-Lo que tú quieras amor- contesto rápidamente, entrelazo una mano con la de él y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban fría, la soltó y la paso por su pecho donde apenas se percibían los latidos de su débil corazón

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<p>

Comenzó a cantarle con voz suave y lenta, una lágrima amenazo con escapar de su ojo.

When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Quería creer que lo que decía era verdad.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<p>

No quería que viera el fuego que aun no se extinguía del todo.

The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone...<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright

Esta vez su tono fue más fuerte y sonó con desesperación, sintió como su respiración comenzaba a ser más leve y sus luceros verdes se cerraban lentamente haciendo caso.

No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<p>

Y se quebró, el ya se había ido y con él se había llevado cualquier rastro de la noche. Jamás volvería a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ni su sonrisa pero lo que más le dolía era que jamás volvería a probar esos labios que la llevaron al cielo en su primer rose.

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Dijo dándole sus último adiós, y como se había escrito antes: _fueron destinados para estar juntos, y fue el mismo destino quien los separo_

**Hola, bien su has llegado hasta aquí significa que tu estomago es fuerte para soportar tal escrito. Ya sé que hay un fic que tiene el mismo nombre ero si se dan cuenta no tiene nada que ver creo que ni siquiera el titulo tiene el mismo significado el mío lo tome de la canción de Taylor Swift: Safe And Sound y de hecho es la que canta Elsa.**

**Saludos y nos leemos en Hacer que perdure**


End file.
